


after i have dreamed

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon's a bit hard-headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after i have dreamed

*****  
one pierced moment whiter than the rest  
*****

Liberator was falling apart around them when Blake kissed him. The soft touch of lips brushing lips, a tongue-tip gently tracing the outline of his mouth, the taste of salt: blood and sweat.

With a quiet hiss, Blake tried to hold him close, but Avon pulled from his grasp. He stared into Blake's gaze, watching the honey of his eyes turn a dark mahogany. Blake tried to reach out to him, to touch his cheek, but he turned away.

He walked away.

*****

He fed the fire with twigs and small branches as the others slept. He tried not to think about the darkness or the cold spreading out from the pit of his stomach. He pushed aside thoughts of Cally and Servalan.

Instead he focused on a smile half-hidden behind a beard.

'Careful, Avon, your sentiment is showing.'

His body flushed hot and he had to rub away a sudden prickling irritation in his eyes. He told himself it was from the smoke.

When his vision cleared, he lifted Orac onto his lap and began to inspect the damage.

*****

He shot once, twice, three times. And still Blake came toward him; still he grasped Avon's arms and said his name.

For an instant, he grasped back. He watched as the astonished look in Blake's eyes--it matched his own surprise--faded to nothing. He let Blake go, let him fall the ground.

He could not break the gaze, he could not look away.

*****

Avon traced the edge of the stark-white bandages around Blake's abdomen before placing his palm on his chest. He could feel the beat of Blake's heart soothe the hunger of his skin.

Then Blake opened eyes distant with pain and sighed.

He could not be sure, but he thought Blake had focused on him for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut.

*****

Blake growled and before Avon knew it, he was being shoved back against the wall, his hands pinned over his head. Blake's eyes were shiny and golden-bright, glaring at him.

He struggled to get his hands free, but the more he fought, the tighter Blake's hand became around his wrists. Then Blake's mouth crushed his, sucking his lips and tongue until all he could taste was Blake.

He fought harder, pushing his body against Blake's. And Blake responded by insinuating his knee between Avon's thighs and shoving his hips forward. Avon moaned and arched against the sudden, intense pleasure.

This time it was Blake who pushed away. He left Avon slouched and panting against the wall.

*****

It was simply, uncomplicated joy that shone from Blake's eyes. Triumph manifested in a fiery gaze and a smile.

He felt himself smile in response.

Blake pulled him close and stumbling a bit on the gravel, he went willingly. He wrapped his arms around Blake, reveling in the dizzying heat of victory. Blake pressed their mouths together and laughed; Avon could feel the force of it vibrate down his spine.

He opened his mouth and savored it; Blake's laughter tasted of honey.


End file.
